Sunrise
by Jaylin
Summary: Marguerite awaits the Sunrise


Sunrise

**Sunrise.**

Marguerite Krux woke before dawn and sighed…perfect.She loved waking at this time of day.She moved quickly and quietly, grabbing her robe on the way to her favourite spot in the tree house, the lounge chair closest to the balcony that overlooked the vast expanse of the jungle.She enjoyed this quiet peaceful time, always a time to reflect and ponder.So far this was her little secret, she didn't want anyone else intruding.She settled more comfortably in the chair and allowed her mind to wander.

Two years they have been stranded in this so-called Lost World.Two years of searching for a way home.Looking back Marguerite realized how much she had changed since leaving London; then again they had all changed in various ways.

Since Summerlee disappeared Challenger just hadn't been the same.Before the two scientists would argue good-naturedly over everything and anything, always trying to out do each other.Marguerite's thoughts drifted to Summerlee; she really did miss him.He had stood up for her on more than one occasion without any regard for himself.Now with Summerlee gone Challenger seemed more introvert.Malone and Roxton tried to take more interest in Challenger's experiments but most of Challengers explanations did not make too much sense to them.Still without Challenger they might not have survived up until now.The electric fence surrounding the tree house was a godsend offering protection from the many predators this land seemed to contain.

Marguerite looked out at the first signs of stirring in the jungle.The first shadows of light were beginning to reflect across the mountains, sending rays across the room.As she glanced around the tree house she realized meeting Veronica was probably why they were all still alive.Without a safe place to live they would have been dead long ago.Veronica was a survivor just like herself.She didn't need to rely on anyone, except lately she'd been spending more and more time with Malone.

In another part of the tree house another person awoke.Lord John Roxton sat up in his bed and glanced around.Yes it had been a dream; he was not on his estate in England but still stuck in the jungle.There was no way he could go back to sleep now so he quietly pulled on a pair of trousers and left his room.As he walked towards the fire he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye.Marguerite was curled up in a chair, completely oblivious to his presence.Roxton leant against the post and drank in the sight in front of him.God she was beautiful.Marguerite was completely lost in her own thoughts with some strange looks flitting across her face.Roxton knew it was wrong to watch her but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her.Gone was the wariness and guarded look she often wore around him…. she looked contented and serene.

Malone…. Marguerite half smiled….always the journalist, looking for a story in everything that happened to them.Marguerite made a mental note… if they ever did return home she'd want to edit his journal before anything was published.Since arriving here Malone had actually grown up in front of them all, he actually seemed to have grown a backbone but she still enjoyed teasing him.She mused that he was probably like the little brother she never had.A look of pain flashed across her face and Marguerite pulled her robe tighter around her, she didn't want to reflect too much on the past.

The birds started to come alive first, with a pterodactyl flying towards the mountains.Strange Marguerite thought I'm getting quite used to seeing them now.These creatures were so dangerous; Malone was attacked by one, Roxton too.

Marguerite smiled, she should have made a bet with herself over how long it would take before she had any thoughts over Lord John Roxton.Roxton wasn't like any other man she had ever known; he actually had a code of honour. He wasn't a user or after her money he was just an honest good man.Since the first day she met him in London she was attracted to him; when he first sent her that schoolboy grin, barriers around her heart started to come down.

Roxton had been consumed with guilt over the accidental death of his brother when they first arrived here.Having watched over the months the shadows gradually leave his eyes as he came to terms with Williams's death was a delight to Marguerite.With his demons gone he was like a new person.Marguerite smiled a secret sort of smile and rested her head against her hand.

She had funded the expedition for lots of reasons; since the end of the war, Europe was still dangerous for her, she had needed to get away completely to let everything cool down.She also knew her money would not last forever; she could marry for money but knew in her heart of hearts that she would have to be really desperate for that to happen.But she was a survivor she would do whatever she had to do.

For the first time in her life Marguerite was experiencing living in a sort of family atmosphere.She had people she could rely on, people who would fight for her as she would for them.This was a strange emotion for her as her parents had sent her away to Boarding School at a very early age and she learned only to rely on herself.She still spent time looking for precious gems but that was not her main concern.They were all committed to looking for a way home… a way home together and to stay safe.

Roxton was engrossed; he had seen many emotions on Marguerites face before but these were new to him.He knew he was on dangerous ground, if she noticed him there she would not be a happy woman.Roxton had been intrigued with this woman since London.She was unlike any woman he had known.She was made of fire and steel, a lethal combination for anyone.They'd spend lots of time alone together; the more time they spent the deeper his feelings for her went, but there were times when he didn't understand her at all.His gut instinct was to be patient; she was like a frightened colt, ready to bolt at any sign of danger.Roxton grinned; his Marguerite would not like to be compared to a horse.'His Marguerite'…. Since when was she 'his Marguerite'.

Safe……. Marguerites thoughts turned dark when she remembered the day Roxton was shot trying to save her from the hangman.Just like the time she saw a sword go through his chest, the pain in her heart had been almost unbearable.Was this love?…. was she really in love with Roxton.She had never been in love before so how would she recognize the signs. She admired and respected him, and also liked to keep him on his toes.Would she get hurt?

Roxton stood up straight when he saw the dark frown on Marguerites face; he didn't like whatever she was thinking about now.He decided to make himself known.Roxton started to whistle softly and began to walk towards the balcony.

Marguerite looked up with a start; the man of her thoughts was walking straight towards her."Good Morning" said Roxton, "you are up early"."I rather enjoy the peace and quiet," she said.Roxton stopped short of the balcony unsure now if he was welcome.Marguerite squirmed in the chair then moved over and beckoned for him to sit next to her.That infamous schoolboy grin spread across his face as Roxton sat down.

"You're just in time to enjoy the sunrise," she said.

Roxton reached over and gently took her hand in his.Marguerite curled her fingers around his and relaxed back into the chair.Maybe she didn't want to keep watching the sunrise on her own anymore, having Roxton beside her seemed to make everything right in the world.

Even if they never found a way back to England, maybe she had found her way home!

** **

THE END 


End file.
